ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Double
Seeing Double is the 6th episode of season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary This Will look alike, passes himself off as Will, commanding the EPs to attack Plumber outposts. Plot (Will, over intercom in the EP base): Attention all Elite Plumbers, we are moving out, prepare for battle, The EPs all suit up. (Elite Plumber): Who’s our enemy sir? (Will): The Humans, And the Plumbers Themesong At Mr Smoothie (Ben, eating chili fries): so..... Will I hear you have a date for next week. (Will, irritated): It’s not a date.... (Ben): Oh so can i come? (Will,): No, who told you anyway FLASHBACK Nanomech is on Will’s shoulder but Will doesn’t know (Will, to Taylor): Soo um... would you wanna come to the Pier with me next week? BACK TO THE PRESENT (Ben): Um... Kevin, (Will): Kevin’s Incapacitated (Ben): oh yeah.... well the truth is...umm.... Ryan’s such a snoop, (Ryan): What!?! Some EPs walk into Mr smoothie (Ep, grabs Ben by the arm): Ben Tennyson, you are under arrest, (Ben): What? Under whose authority?!?! (EP, points to Will): His (Will): What? (EP): You Gave us strict orders to Arrest Ben Tennyson, on the charge of treason against the Elite Plumbers and breaking the treaty between Us and the Plumbers. (Will): I never gave that order (EP): Yes you did sir, you told us you might not remember so here, The Elite Plumber shows Will a video of him giving the command, (Will): What Base is that? (EP): the one in south Dakota (Will): Hmm, well I'll watch Ben to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid (EP): we’ve been given orders not to do that (Will, activating megamatrix): Thought so He slams it down and turns to armodrillo (Will): ARMODRILLO!!! (Ben): How’d u get him? (Will): I dunno...... FLASHBACK Will steals armodrillo DNA from the ultimatrix PRESENT (Ryan, already fighting the EPs): Don’t fight about that now! (Armodrillo): He’s right, let’s start smashing Will creates a mini earthquake that collapses mr smoothy ontop of the ep’s, and thenhe changes back. (Ben): Did you just fight your own guys? (Will): Yeah... I did, (Ryan): so to south Dakota? (Will): Guess Soo, Later at South Dakota (Ben): how are we gonna get in? Will places his hand on the scanner and the door opens (Ben): oh yeah that’s how They all go in (Ben): Now where do we go? Will points to a door that says command center (Ben, walking): I knew that (Will): Hey you, you’re under arrest for impersonation A figure turns around and it is revealed to be Will. (Will): O.o (Ben): How is that possible? (Will look alike, turning into Ben): Oh it’s so easy Benjamin Tennyson, Ben turns into Big Chill, (Big Chill): Stand down! The Look alike turns into Big Chill as Well (Big Chill2): Yeah no... Will tries to turn into something but the megamatrix is locked. (Will): Ben, you're on your own! (Big Chill, being chased by the other Big Chill): Oh Just perfect (@ the other big Chill) who are you anyway? The other big chill turns into a blue humanoid. and the megamatrix activates, (Will, hitting it down): YES! Will turns into phobia (Phobia): PHOBIA! hey this guy is new The Blue dude turned into a giant dragon (Big Chill): O.o Do something! (Will): Um.. Ok, Phobia emits a gass and the elite plumbers start screaming, (Ben): What’s going on? (Elite Plumber): GET AWAY FROM ME U SCARY PONY!!!! alot of the elite plumbers run away and the dragon’s eys start to tear up and he turns back into a blue humanoid (Blue Dude): No... No... NO!, GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOO!!!!!! AGH!!! (Phobia): i think he’s afraid will turns back (Will): Let’s lock him up Later (EP): His name is the transmorpher, we’ve been having trouble capturing him since he can morph shapes. Glad you were able to catch him though, glad you could Scene changes to inside the cell, (Transmorpher): no... no it’s comming... NO!!!! AH!!!!! Camera focus’ on the Transmorpher's eyes which turn red. THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Ben *Ryan Villians *The Transmorpher Alien Debuts *Armodrillo (First Seen in Will 10) *Phobia Category:Episodes